


Relax, I Have You

by NoxObscurial



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingerfucking, Literally me writing watersports because there isn't enough of it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Watersports, especially with the protagonists, handjobs, i literally wrote antagonists the first time, its 3am ok im tired, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxObscurial/pseuds/NoxObscurial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic of Ratchet and OP, for your reading pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, I Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chakramancerrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/gifts).



> **Please heed the warnings, this kink may be squicky to some**
> 
> This is literally me just writing porn for my kink I will not apologize. This is not beta-ed, so if there are errors you may let me know!

Ratchet moaned and pressed back into his lover, those fingers working mercilessly against his valve. Talented black fingers stretched him, flicking his exterior node every once in a while and hitting sensors inside his valve. While one servo was busy with his valve, the other was playing with spike. Giving it slow, gentle tugs and teasing the transfluid slit.

He had been comfortable at the beginning of Optimus’ play with his interface panel, but his waste tank had grown with fluid and it was beginning to become highly uncomfortable. He didn’t want to stop Optimus, his mate’s chassis pressed against his backside, his servos working him beautifully. The medic moaned, the deep near growl reverberating in their berth.

“Enjoying yourself my love?” Optimus whispered into his audio, nibbling it. “A-Ah… Optimus, I-I think we need to stop. My waste tank is full, uncomfortably so.” Ratchet whimpered a bit, embarrassed at having to stop what Optimus was doing. “You can let it go here, if you want. I’ll clean up later.” Optimus breathed, pushing on Ratchet’s exterior node a bit. “O-Optimus! Are you s-sure?” Ratchet moaned. “Mhmm, come on Ratch, release for me.” The medic was uncomfortable, this wasn’t normal, this was dirty and the offer _shouldn’t have seemed so fragging tempting._

Optimus was whispering sweet things in his audio, gentle whispers. He slipped a hand down in between the white thighs and started playing with Ratchet’s valve. Soft slow touches, slipping a two digits and pressing upward where the medic’s waste tank would be. “Ah-hhh.” Ratchet’s voice hitched, static filling his notes. The Prime then did something the medic didn’t expect, he snaked an arm around and his free servo pressed down on Ratchet’s lower abdominal plating. That was the red and white medic’s undoing. The oil was streaming out, leaking onto the berth below and Optimus’ servo. The release was glorious and Ratchet was moaning loudly now, his voice half static. The fluid gushing from his waste tank triggered his overload, and he fell over the edge with a shout.

“Yes, such a good mech.” Optimus moaned, feeling the slick fluid of both oil and transfluid run over his fingers. He overloaded himself with a deep growl, and he bit down on Ratchet’s neck cabling, transfluid coating the berth and Ratchet’s back. They sat there like that for a bit, Ratchet laying back against his mate’s chassis. Optimus was lapping at the energon on his medic’s neck cables. “Thank you sweetspark.” Ratchet moaned, as Optimus gave a few loving rubs to his over sensitive valve before removing his servo. “Of course Ratchet.”


End file.
